Significant Others
by Jazza-44
Summary: There were only a few lights on, but it showed that someone was home. Zach walked ahead but Anni looked up at the flag. 'No, it couldn't be.' She thought to herself as she looked up at the flag that flew above the castle. It looked like the flag that was in the movie 'The Rocky Horror Picture Show'... But that was impossible... and yet here it was...
1. OkayNot so good

Anni drove slowly down the road towards modern day Denton. She and her friend, Zach, had been partnered together today during a lecture they'd attended on biochemistry. They had been out all day collecting specimens to categorise for an assessment. It was late, but Zach had insisted on staying those last few minutes in order to collect one final sample.

It had happened so quickly, Anni barely noticed the transition at all. But it happened. Outside the car went from empty paddocks, clear skies and a gorgeous sunset, to a road winding dangerously through a dark forest and dark, pendulous clouds sporting a heavy shower of rain and lightning overhead. The rain pelted down around them. Anni thought she must've taken a wrong turn at the previous fork in the road. However, a sign told her that she was headed in the right direction.

"This is strange." Anni said to herself, as Zach slept in the passenger seat beside her.

She passed a castle and, not recalling having passed one before, slowed down to take a closer look at it. It looked like it was out of an old horror film, with its dark flag flying high and gargoyles atop each of the torrents. But she kept driving, following the signs, finally coming to a dead end.

"Guess we'll just have to turn back." Anni said as Zach woke up. She reversed back, to do a three point turn, when the back right tyre blew and the engine gave a loud bang.

"What was that bang?" Zach exclaimed, nearly flying out of his seat.

"The tyre, Zach. It's had a blowout." Anni said, rolling her eyes at him, pulling out her mobile. "Damn, no signal."

"What?" Zach pulled out his phone. "I don't have any signal either!"

"Okay, calm down mate." Anni said, her Australian accent incredibly noticeable, as she reached back for her jacket. "I'll go for help. Wait here."

"I'm coming with you." Zach said.

"What? Why? There's no sense in both of us getting wet." Anni reasoned, zipping her jacket up.

"I don't want to be left alone here. You might never come back, and then where would I be?" Zach smiled, getting out of the car with Anni.

They walked for maybe a kilometre or two before Zach realised that he had absolutely no idea where they were headed.

"Where are we going?" he asked.

"There's a castle just up ahead. I'm hoping they have a phone we can use." Anni replied, peering through the heavy sheet of rain that surrounded them.

Anni led Zach back down the road that they had travelled down, only an hour ago, to the castle. Despite the ominous gates, and the sign warning them to stay out, Anni persuaded Zach to come in with her to ask if they might use the resident phone. There were only a few lights on, but it showed that someone was home. Zach walked ahead but Anni looked up at the flag. 'No, it couldn't be.' She thought to herself as she looked up at the flag that flew above the castle. It looked like the flag that was in the movie 'The Rocky Horror Picture Show'. Anni was attending several lectures at her university that explained the possibility of time travel and inter-dimension travel, but that was only scepticism …wasn't it? Anni stopped and looked properly at the castle. At exactly which windows were lit up inside. 'There!' she thought, as she saw the blonde haired figure of Riff Raff at the upper most lighted window.

She ran over to Zach who had now rang the doorbell. 'If I'm right…' Anni thought. A little frightened of what might be unfolding as they stood there on the doorstep. Zach looked at her as she said "Perhaps this wasn't such a good idea."

"Come on Anni," Zach seemed elated. "It's a castle!"

"Normally I would share your enthusiasm but…" Anni silenced herself as the door before them opened, revealing Riff Raff in all his weird, creepiness. 'Yep,' Anni though, now utterly terrified. 'I was right… it's Riff Raff.'

"Hello," Zach said, extending his hand. "I'm Zach Lincoln, and this is my friend, Anni Leeroy." Seeing that this man was not about to shake hands, Zach quickly withdrew his.

"May we please use your phone?" Anni asked, immediately capturing Riff Raff's attention.

"You're wet." Riff Raff stated in a bored voice.

"If I said it was raining, would you be surprised?" Anni asked sarcastically, wondering just how far she could push this.

"Yes, well… I think you'd better both… come inside." Riff Raff said, a strange expression crossing his face as he looked at Anni.

They stepped inside and looked about themselves. Zach was fascinated by the interior design and the historical books on the shelf opposite him. Anni watched Riff Raff with caution, listening for any sound that the others might be approaching.

"Follow me." Riff Raff motioned for them both to follow him down the dark hall to his immediate left. Zach went immediately, eagerly asking questions about the castle's lineage, but Anni hesitated, only following after hearing what she thought were high heels on the wooden floor not far from where they currently were. She had gone from confident to shy and frightened in an instant.

'Hang on,' she thought to herself. 'I know this world inside-out. I can deal with this.' And she then proceeded to demand the use of the residing telephone, or to keep on their way. However, fate, it seemed, had a very different plan for them both. As they entered the ballroom, Zach's confidence subsided, Anni realised she'd have to be brave for both herself and her companion.

She watched the other Transylvanians talked in several groups, as she and Zach shivered from the wet and the cold. Several heads turned towards Anni, but didn't look long. Anni recognised Magenta and Columbia amongst the crowd, as well as a few of the faces amongst the other Transylvanians, but Dr. Frank N Furter was nowhere to be seen.

"Excuse me," Anni said, tapping Riff Raff on the shoulder. "May we please use your phone? We won't be long…" There was a soft chuckle from behind them, but Anni chose to ignore it. "Please?" Silence was the stern reply.

"'Ere, why'd you wanna go?" Anni turned to look at Columbia. "We scare you or sommin'?"

"We're just in a bit of a hurry is all." Anni replied as Zach tugged on her arm, but she slapped his hand away. "Our car broke down a few miles back, on our way back to the university -" Zach tugged on her arm roughly again. "What?" Anni whispered at him.

Zach was looking behind her, a look of unease on his face. Anni thought for a short moment, then realised what he was looking at. 'He' was behind her, Anni knew it. She sighed in exasperation and turned around, folding her arms across her chest as she did so.

There he stood, about five meters from them, looking as if he expected one or both of them to pass out. Dr. Frank N Furter, Anni recognised him immediately.

"Okay…not so good…"


	2. Dinner, Anyone?

"Okay…not good." She muttered softly, not loud enough for anyone but herself to hear.

"Oh!" Frank exclaimed. "Look at the poor things!" He walked over to them and lightly brushed a finger down Anni's cheek. "Wet through," he smirked. "And shivering like mad. Magenta! Find them some dry clothes, let them change and then bring them to the drawing room."

He walked away and, as he did, Anni caught herself watching the fluid way in which he moved. Almost graceful. 'Well,' Anni thought to herself. 'Anyone who can walk in five inch heels must have some grace.'

"No, really, we-" Zach began, but Anni cut him off.

"Are ever so grateful." Anni finished, a sweet smile on her face as Frank turned back to them.

There was a dangerous smile on Frank's face. Anni knew that look. It meant 'Ah, fresh meat', it meant 'Ah, someone new to play with", and it meant that they had to get out of here… and fast!

"Of course you are my darlings!" Frank smirked, before leaving for his own devices.

Zach looked at Anni, a nervous look spreading across his face. As she looked at him, Anni noticed that his hands shook slightly.

"What are you doing?" he whispered frantically to her, as Magenta and Riff Raff led them down several darkened corridors and then to separate rooms. Zach hesitantly went with Riff Raff as Anni continued to follow Magenta.

'Poor Zach,' Anni thought. 'He has no idea about any of this… it is rather creepy.'

Magenta led Anni into a rather luxurious, if not incredibly strange room. From the window seat there would probably have been a very nice view of the surrounding woodlands, but she was too nervous to notice. Magenta cleared her throat and pointed to the bed. Anni's eyes followed Magenta's finger and saw the clean, dry clothes that lay there.

"Thank you." Anni smiled; grateful of the kindness they had been shown.

Magenta nodded and made to leave the room but Anni caught her attention again by moving suddenly to the window. 'It's only two story's up.' Anni thought. 'We could easily get down.'

"What are you looking at?" Magenta said from close behind Anni, making her jump.

"Magenta, you scared me." Anni gasped, hand hovering over her heart. "I was admiring the view… then remembered how terrified of heights I am."

"How do you know my name?" Magenta asked, crossing her arms.

"Um…Frank called you by your name before." Anni replied.

"I sense something more." Magenta glared. "Change quickly, I'll wait outside."

Magenta turned to leave again when Anni said, "With your brother?"

Magenta stopped dead. "What do you know of my brother?"

"Riff Raff? Not much, but he seems nice enough." Anni realised she'd just dug herself her own grave. She shouldn't know any of this. She was six feet under and would be made to explain herself. But, at least, not just now anyway as Magenta scurried out of the room and closed the door behind her. Anni checked the room for camera's, but found none. She dressed quickly and headed back towards the room Zach had been put in. Riff Raff, who was standing guard outside, looked up as she drew nearer.

Anni looked down at herself and was again shocked at how normal the clothes she now wore really were. They were however rather tight-fitting and showed every curve her body had to offer. The clothes were flattering, she'd give them that, but they weren't really her kind of thing.

Riff Raff continued to look at her. "May I help you?" he asked in his strange voice.

"Can I go in?" Anni gestured to the door behind him timidly.

"If you wish." Riff Raff replied, stepping aside.

Anni knocked on the door. "Zach? It's me… I'm coming in now."

"Okay…" Came Zach's muffled reply.

Anni opened the door, but before she entered Anni looked back at Riff Raff and smiled. "Thank you."

Riff Raff seemed taken aback. No one ever thanked him for anything and her gentle kindness shocked him. Anni closed the door behind her and turned around. Zach sat in the middle of the bed, still in his soaked clothes. Anni sighed and walked over to him.

"Zach, if you don't get out of these, you'll catch cold." Anni reasoned, looking at the very normal clothes that lay on the bed next to him. Anni reached out and undid the buttons on his shirt. "Come on, get changed. I won't look."

Anni walked over to the wall and placed her forehead against the stone there, facing away from him. Anni heard the slip-slide of wet clothes being removed and the rustle of dry clothes replacing them. When the door opened they both turned to see Magenta, with her arms folded across her chest, looking at them both, bored.

"Come with me." She stated, and they followed silently for a time until they heard a bubbly voice behind them.

"So, you're gonna spend some time with Frank tonight?" Columbia asked, but it was a rhetorical question. "You should feel lucky."

"Lucky!" Zach yelled, but Anni silenced him by putting her hand over his mouth.

"Ecstatic." Anni smiled, elbowing Zach in the ribs.

"Wha-"

"Shut-up. I think I've figured out what's going on." Anni stated. "Just…do me a favour, and… shut-up."

They were led through a set of double, French doors into a sitting room. The walls were lined with row upon row of century old books, paintings and ornaments. Anni heard the doors close behind them quietly. For a moment, she was too absorbed in her current surroundings to properly notice the soft, sinister laugh that sounded close behind them. Anni turned sharply on the spot to see Frank, in all his glory, standing very close to them.

Riff Raff was cleaning a vase in the corner and Magenta and Columbia stood behind Frank.

"Columbia, Magenta, go and assist Riff Raff." Frank ordered. "I shall entertain." He finished with a sultry chuckle, extending his hand towards Zach in a friendly manner.

Zach stepped forward and clapped his hand against Frank's and the two shook hands vigorously.

"Good evening. I'm-" Zach was cut off by Frank.

"Zach Lincoln, yes, Riff Raff informed me but however failed to remember the name of your _pretty _little friend here." Frank said with a glint in his eye as he turned to look curiously an Anni.

"Anni Leeroy." Anni said simply, extending her hand to shake his.

Frank took her hand in his and gently brought her hand to his lips and kissed it. "Au Juan tai"

A small, embarrassed laugh escaped her lips and she blushed delicately when he winked at her. Zach watched her reaction, an irritated look on his face. He looked almost… jealous.

"It's not often we receive visitors here." Frank said, looking over at his helpers. "Let alone offer hospitality."

"Hosp-" Zach began but was once again silenced by Anni's hand covering his mouth.

"You've been too kind." Annie smiled at Frank who regarded her stance with curiosity but he, none-the-less, smiled at her. "Tell me, doctor… are you at all interested in astronomy?"

"I know a lot about the universe, my dear, but that is not my area of expertise." Frank replied, interested now. "Why?"

"I thought I saw a stellar telescope earlier, but I may have been mistaken." Anni replied wistfully. "Pray, what is your specific area of study, doctor?"

"Biochemistry." Frank watched for her reaction, but she remained impassive.

"Really?" Zach asked, then realise that Anni was no longer preventing him from speaking. "Do you have a phone, doctor?"

"Yes, but the lightening hit the cabling, so it won't work." Frank replied, not looking at either of them.

'How convenient.' Anni thought to herself, rolling her eyes at Zach. "Perhaps I can fix it." Annie suggested.

"Oh, I doubt it, my dear. The fuse box has blown." Frank chuckled. "Besides, you don't strike me as the mechanic type."

"Well, excuse me!" Zach yelled. "You don't need to be so sexist! At least let her try, damn it!"

"What a perfect specimen of manhood you are Zach. So protective and…" Frank's eye's trailed down his body. "…dominant."

Anni looked to where Frank's eyes had wandered and her own eyes widened in shock. "Zach!" she whispered frantically, gesturing with her head. "Your fly!"

Zach looked down and saw his open fly. He hurriedly turned away and righted himself. Anni couldn't help but smirk.

"You must be awfully proud of him, Anni." Frank said from right beside her. She looked up and was startled, and a little unnerved, by his closeness and the look in his eyes. "As your boyfriend, I mean."

"Oh, no, we're not a couple." Anni corrected quickly.

"Oh," Frank seemed taken aback. "Really?"

"Gosh no." Anni laughed. "You won't ever find us dating. We argue far too much for that to ever work out."

"A pretty gal like yourself without a man…" Frank's words fell away as his eyes swept, appreciatively, over her figure. Anni shifted, uncomfortable under his scrutinizing gaze.

Zach had returned by this time and Frank turned to him. "Do you have any tattoo's Zach?"

"No, I don't like them very much." Zach replied stoutly.

"Oh, well… how about you, Anni dear?" Frank turned to back to Anni now, smiling mischievously.

Anni blushed, she did have one. Hidden just below the waistband of her jeans. "Um, I…well…"

"Oh, so you do then!" Frank exclaimed, rather excited. "Where abouts?"

Anni looked at Zach for help, but he looked far too flustered, so instead she replied. "That's for me to know and, hopefully, no-one to ever find out."

"Ooooh." Frank smirked. "It's one of 'those'."

The way he said 'those' made Anni shiver. "No, no. It's not like that!" she quickly back-peddled their conversation.

"Maybe you might show me some time." Frank winked at her again. 'He's flirting with me!' Anni thought, shocked.

"Master," Magenta called from the hall outside the drawing room. "Your meals are prepared."

Frank looked over at her, his irritation apparent but he composed himself quickly. "Thank you, Magenta." He then looked back at his nervous guests, and his gaze settled on Anni. "Shall we?"

"Lead on, good doctor." Anni replied, smiling politely. She could hear the clatter of pots and pans coming from somewhere down the hall ahead of Frank as he waltzed into the dining room.


End file.
